


Miguel Alvarez Cracks a Code

by scotgirl



Series: Miguel Alvarez Goes Fishing [9]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotgirl/pseuds/scotgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wile waiting to be discharged from the infirmary, Miguel receives an unexpected message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miguel Alvarez Cracks a Code

Miguel stretched languidly in his infirmary bed, realizing he'd fallen asleep waiting for Dr Nathan to get her shit together and write up his release paperwork. It was past noon, and Miguel figured he'd soon be heading back to Em City, bruised and with a split lip. Nothing that wouldn't keep him from being let out of the infirmary, however.

Rattling of wheels, a voice shouting "Mail Call!". Some Aryan scumbag, not Schillinger. The prison administration evidently had enough sense to realize that nasty, sarcastic motherfucker was not conducive to healing, in mind, body, or soul. "Alvarez, mail!". The Aryan dropped a piece of what looked like construction paper onto Miguel's nightstand. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he tugged down the hospital gown and swept the construction paper onto his bed. He unfolded it, realizing that it was creased like a card. Skimming over the contents, he realized that it was indeed a card of sorts, apparently from one Cyril O'Reily.

Miguel read the message inside, realized that Ryan must have helped Cyril to write it. "Miguel," it read, "get better. I miss you. Cyril O'Reily". A crude drawing of a car had been included, to remind Miguel of his promise to discuss the acquisition with Cyril's brother. And Ryan had added his own message: "I'm glad you're alive, Alvarez. Must have been hard for you to get Cyril out of there. Thanks for taking care of it, Ryan."

As Miguel looked at what Ryan had written, he realized something strange about the print. Ryan had written in pencil. Some words were bold, as if Ryan had used a heavy had while writing. On other words, a lighter touch had been used. Could it mean something? Miguel looked around the ward, noticed a passing orderly. "Hey, man, can I get a pencil?". The inmate orderly appeared a few minutes later with a pencil that had seen better days, chewed, eraserless and worn to a nub. But it would suffice for Miguel's intended purpose. Opening the 'card' again, Miguel began to circle the words that Ryan had written lightly, as there were fewer of these. First word, 'I'm". The next portion of the lightly written message was a phrase, and as Miguel began to circle it, he felt a flush begin to creep up his neck, a jolt to his groin. The message was, "I'm . . . Hard for you."

Yes!


End file.
